<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst of Nickey by Paddler_Cac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270344">The Worst of Nickey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddler_Cac/pseuds/Paddler_Cac'>Paddler_Cac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pop'n Music (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddler_Cac/pseuds/Paddler_Cac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nickey gets a brand new hat and decides to wear it for today. Soon or later, this would lead to the worst decision of Nickey's life, that would cost his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worst of Nickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an late Saturday morning. 19 year old Nickey was still lying in his poorly made bed, even wearing his shades on.</p>
<p> The alarm went off scaring the living daylights out of him. He should've woken up hours ago! It was 1 PM already!<br/>Though he didn't really think much about it, since he was off from working on drum lessons with his band on the weekends.</p>
<p> He didn't really feel himself today though, So he had the idea of going outside for a while and maybe seeing his old time homies. He went along and got dressed, his usual get up of his doctor coat and his favorite hot pink hoodie, with the male symbol necklace of course. As well, He wore his brand new Yankee(TM) cap, being a big fan of them and wanting to show it off to his popper pals. </p>
<p>As he was strolling along Pop'n town, He heard some laughter in the distant from a bunch of kids. He didn't really think much of it, thinking probably that it was something else they were laughing at. But little did he know of what they were actually snickering about it. Nickey got up to where he was headed, The Popper's Lounge!</p>
<p>When he got inside, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Poppers playing on the Pop'n Music cabinets trying to beat the White Birds (Mirage Mix) Hyper, Poppers chatting and partying, and of course poppers getting pretty tipsy. Yep, all of this seemed pretty normal for Nickey. </p>
<p>Strangely, He could hear some more giggles. He wasn't sure why and what they were laughing at but he probably thought they were drunk or something. He stopped thinking about it and saw his band mates, It was DTO and Hajime! He was glad to see his band mates again after a while and they were also glad to see him too. Though something caught him off guard.</p>
<p>Yunta, who had appeared out of nowhere starting laughing at Nickey, catching the attention of most of everyone there (Man, he sure can laugh). Nickey was confused on what he was laughing at, "What are you laughing at?" Nickey said. When he said that, Yunta pointed to the top of Nick's head. Pointing at his Yankee(TM) cap.</p>
<p>After that he got closer to Nickey saying the following words: "WOOOOOAH YANKEE WITH NO BRIM. HOLD ON LEMME GO AROUND- *JAMAICAN SNICKER* LEMME GO AROUND THIS HAT. WOOOOAH". This now got the attention of everyone in the club, laughing at Nickey's Yankee(TM) hat with no brim.</p>
<p> This made Nickey embarrassed, even his band mates were laughing at him! Nickey tried to take it off but realized that it was stuck on to his head! At this point, the club was filled with laughter. Nickey had no idea what to do, all he could do was run away. And run so he did. He got out of there as soon as possible, wanting to get the laughs out of his head.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, The laughs continued on the way home. Left and right, people laughing at him, there was no escape! Finally, he got his apartment. He was now free from everyone, now all by himself. He wasn't sure what to do with himself now, the Yankee(TM) cap was glued on to him basically. He felt ashamed about it. Wishing he never bought it in the first place. There seemed to be no solution.</p>
<p>The only thing really to do was to never show his face again. And that's what he did. Nickey was no longer seen after this. 30 years have passed, times have changed yet people still remember. As of now, The apartment owners were going out of business, the apartments were gonna be destoryed in the process. </p>
<p>As people were going into them to get rid of the stuff inside, One of them encountered into Nickey's place. What they saw was a laying body, a body wearing a Yankee(TM) cap. With no brim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the best worst thing i have ever written. Hope you enjoyed reading my first fic. Even if this is a joke fanfic, please give me criticism so i can improve and make more quality works of fiction :D!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>